This invention relates in general to arcade type games and, more particularly, to a basketball game.
Arcade type basketball games which test the shooting skill of an individual are a popular form of entertainment for people of all ages. These games utilize a basket comprising a backboard and a rim through which the player attempts to toss a basketball. The basket is typically positioned at one end of a framework and the players must stand at the other end of the framework while shooting the ball. Netting or similiar material is coupled with the framework to funnel the ball back to the player after a shot is attempted.
While the method of playing these games may be varied, the primary object is to make as many shots as possible within a predetermined period of time. If only one ball is utilized, the player must wait as the ball is funneled by the netting back to the player after a shot attempt. To reduce this delay, more than one ball may be utilized. It is desirable, however, to limit the number of balls required because of their expense and the likelihood that they will be lost or stolen. A method for more quickly returning the balls to the player would allow fewer balls to be used while at the same time ensuring that a ball is always available to the player for shooting.
It is also desirable to provide a method for blocking the return of the balls to the player after expiration of the time period for shooting. It has been previously suggested that a moveable gate may be utilized to retain the balls behind a partition spaced from the player to prevent access to the balls. Such a gate utilizes components such as a cam, cam follower, and a return spring which are coupled by a linkage to a solenoid. These components lack sufficient durability in the face of repeated impact by the balls and their use in indirectly regulating movement of the gate fails to achieve the desired reliability of operation. In addition, the linkage requires continual maintenance to ensure proper operation of the gate.